


We met in Disney World or It seemed Logical at the Time.

by LadyRavenJade



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack humor with some semblance of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRavenJade/pseuds/LadyRavenJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very odd story about a Vulcan that is honestly starting to believe in bad luck after all of this and a girl with a rather obsessive personally that didn't mean to kidnap the Vulcan, but well…these things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We met in Disney World or It seemed Logical at the Time.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all this is crack so please be nice.  
> I wrote this because I just felt like making somthing silly to let me recharge on my mirror verse story. I'm not certain how far I'll go with it, but I do have some ideas.

Fortunately Senak had low expectations about a place supposedly often rated as the ‘happiest’ place on earth, because if he was given to an extremely rare bout of emotion at his current situation he would not have picked happy, in fact he might just have picked miserable…if he had to pick one which he didn’t because he felt nothing, nothing at all except for wet.  
This might not have been the best decision he had ever made, thought the rather soaked Vulcan, but in his defense it seemed perfectly logical at the time.  
Florida was a decently warm place on earth, especially in the summer like now it almost felt like a practically cool day on Vulcan and seeing as there was mostly hotels and tourist attractions he was certain that not only would no one he knew look for him here, but he should be able to blend in with the ride variety of species that visited Florida.  
As for why he was at this particular tourist attraction, Disney world did was some impressive engineering work he wouldn’t mind studying and did seem the most common thing for a tourist to do in this state.  
While he was aware that it rained in Florida he had not been adequately prepared to be caught in a summer shower which had came upon him both suddenly and violently, effectively clouding his vision through the thick rain and soaking through his clothing within moments. By the time he found some measure of shelter the rain and stopped and his clothes which were Vulcan in origin and were not meant to experience that kind of weather were drying quickly with the heat, leaving them tight in some places and uncomfortable in others.  
This was parity due to the fabric of his clothing, but also due to his bodies logical function to store as much moister as if can, while ideal for the desert climate of Vulcan his skin felt oddly damp leaving him sticking to his uncomfortable clothing, which would undoubtedly irate his skin further.  
Unfortunately before he could acquire a change of clothing a human in what appeared to be a golf cart ran into him, and if the shooting pain in his left arm was anything to go by he had broken at least one bone.

Point of view of an unimpressive thief. 

She didn’t mean to steal the golf cart. That was an unfortunate accident that was in no way her fault. She also didn’t mean to kill the Vulcan, but that might have been her fault…maybe a little bit. At least she was fairly certain that she ought to feel guilty about that and most likely should ensure his corpse was taken to an undertaker quickly so it didn’t rot in this heat.  
The dead Vulcan groaned and sat up seeming more interested in inspecting his arm then in what had hit him.  
“I am horribly sorry about that, but at least you aren’t dead.” Bright side, always look on the bright side, not on the dented side, because her stolen golf cart was just that now, dented.  
The Vulcan looked at her and while it might have been her tie died T-Shirt or the stars she had painted on her face from the face painter earlier she had a feeling he might be glaring at her because she ran him over. Accidently, it was totally an accident! She did not wake up and deiced to run over Vulcans today really! Somehow she had a feeling that her friend that she stole the golf cart from wasn’t going to believe her.  
“Indeed.” The Vulcan finally replied to her comment with a voice dryer then a dessert and more dignity then someone sitting on the ground after being run over had any right to have.  
“Right, so we should get you to a hospital.” Good Samaritan time totally, so like a good person she offered a hand to help him up. You’ve never seen a filthy look until someone manages to do it with no expression.  
She could tell that she was going to get into an argument about escorting the injured Vulcan to the hospital, and then she was going to win, because no matter what he planed on saying she was planning to be very stubborn about this, however that was when she heard the siren, and saw the motorcycle.  
They were on a sort of road being watched by a rather large group of people on the walkway and while she thought she had lost her pursuers from earlier someone had odiously called the police when she ran the poor guy over, someone also clearly had a motorcycle parked oddly in a place she wasn’t sure you were supposed to have motorcycles.  
This however didn’t really matter because it was a motorcycle and not only did she know how to drive one, but it had one of those little seats next to it, you know the carts? So really it was perfect and deciding to save time seeing as the Vulcan had stood up on his own and was polity if frigidly refusing help was only logical, plus the cops were getting closer so really there was nothing else she could do other then push the injured man into the cart of the motorcycle.  
He was naturally startled by this, and maybe in pain from the angle she had done it and it’s hard to get out of those things anyway so she felt she could afford the fast minute it took to inform the guy who owned the motorcycle who was standing there gawking that she was borrowing this in order to take her friend to the hospital. She grabbed the keys that were hanging loosely in his hand and replaced them with the keys to the stolen dented golf cart, and promptly road off on the guys’ motorcycle with the complaining Vulcan in the sidecar.  
“Thanks! I’ll bring it back!”  
And that was how she kidnapped a Vulcan, now for how they accidently made it off planet and possibly saved the world that… was a rather confusing story for another day. 

Extra: Some time in the future 

“Wait that’s how you spell your name?” She stared at it with scrunched up eyebrows.  
“Obviously.” He said in his usually monotone.  
“I’m calling you Sneak, just so you know. I can not look at that name and not call you Sneak.”  
“I assure you it is possible.”  
“Too bad, that’s your new name now.” It was a testament to how much he had gotten used to her that he didn’t bother fighting to keep his name.

**Author's Note:**

> So what I really wanted when I had the idea of these characters was for Spock to met a pure blooded Vulcan that was friends with a very illogical human however for that to make any sense I'm having to start at the beginning and build up the OC characters and their odd relationship. Also I wanted to put a Vulcan that wasn't Spock in some illogical situations.  
> Just letting you know now that this isn't about Spock, but I want Senak to met him at some point and I'm not planing on putting one of these OCs with a canon character romantically ever. I'd love to build a weird romance between the two if thats even possible with keeping my pure vulcan in character. 
> 
> I would love some comments or kudos about this story, it will make me feel good about myself and maybe more out to write more on my other stories.


End file.
